


The Man in the Wolf Costume

by Fearmyboxers



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Anal Sex, Costumes, M/M, Oral Sex, Slash, Summerween
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-23
Updated: 2015-06-23
Packaged: 2018-04-05 18:02:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4189638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fearmyboxers/pseuds/Fearmyboxers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dipper meets a man in a wolf costume at Pacifica's Summerween Party, while on a scavenger hunt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Man in the Wolf Costume

“Dipper! Are you done getting changed?! We're going to be late for the party!” Mabel yelled up the stairs, wearing a Little Bo Peep costume with a white masquerade mask on.

 

“Why did I let you talk me into this!” Dipper yelled back, walking down the stairs in a sheep costume with a black masquerade mask on.

 

“It's not like you haven't dressed as a lamb before.” Mabel smiled.

 

“I was a kid back then.” Dipper groaned.“These mask are useless, they are going to know its us.” The eighteen year old scrunched his nose up.

 

“It's just for fun Dipper.” The girl grabbed her twin's arm. “This could be our last time doing this...”

 

They had just graduated high school and both were waiting to hear back from the colleges they'd each applied to. Neither knew if they'd get in the same college or if they would end up going to different schools. Dipper could hear the Stan twins laughing from the other room after seeing him, the brown haired boy's face going red.

 

The party was being held at Pacifica's mansion. Most of the teens and young adults of Gravity Falls were going to be there, even people the twins didn't even know. Dipper and Mabel arrived at the mansion, Pacifica greeting them. Pacifica's parents had gone away to another party, not wanting to have their friends be around the commoners their daughter decided to hang out with.

 

People had already arrived, mingling with each other, and eating some of the food the caterers had brought. Grenda was talking very loudly from the middle of the room. “This is the engagement ring! Isn't it awesome!” She flashed her new ring, it having a large diamond on it. “Marius is going to make it a fall wedding!” The large woman pulled the thin, Austrian baron close. She was dressed in a cop costume and Marius was wearing a prisoner costume.

 

“Oh wow, they are getting married....” Dipper said, looking at the group of screaming girls. “I am shocked their relationship even lasted this long and now this. I mean she is pretty forceful, their costumes sure match how their marriage will be.” He got elbowed hard by Mabel.

 

“Dipper! You don't have to say such mean things about Grenda! She is our friend and she is happy.” Mabel frowned at her brother, running over to Grenda and the others. “Oh my god I just heard! Congratulations!” She hugged her friend.

 

Dipper walked around the party, not really being into it, and only coming because of Mabel and Pacifica inviting him. Pacifica went to the front of the room, tapping a microphone and clearing her throat. “Ahem! The Summerween party games will be starting and I hope you all know not to enter the rooms that have the red stickers on them, those rooms are off limits! The first game is going to be a hunt. My servants have hidden items around the mansion and the person who finds the most by the end of the time limit, wins a prize!”

 

“What kind of items and prize!” Someone yelled.

 

“I will not be giving that information out, it is up to you all to figure out what is a game item and what is just random objects you came across! The prize is a secret for the end of the game!” Pacifica smiled. “Now, if you want to partner up, I will give you all a few minutes before the game starts!” Pacifica was wearing a queen of hearts costume with a red, heart shaped mask.

 

Mabel went over to Dipper, smiling. “So, are we going to partner up or compete against each other?” He asked her.

 

“Compete of course~” Mabel said cheerfully. “Then we can share the prize.”

 

“Okay, if we're competing.” Dipper put his hand up to his chin. “Whoever out of us gets the most items, even if we don't get the most for the main prize, the loser has to do one thing the winner ask.”

 

“Deal!” Mabel shook Dipper's hand. “Game on bro bro.”

 

Pacifica started the game, everyone running off to different parts of the mansion, looking everywhere they could, and grabbing anything they thought was one of the game items. Each person that decided to participate was given a bag to put the items in. Dipper ran around the whole mansion, grabbing different items he figured were for the event; most of them were small multicolored balls and others were some odd looking items that caught his interest.

 

He went upstairs, passing different doors that had stickers on them. There was only a single room without the red sticker in that hall, which seemed a little odd, but it also could mean no one else had gone in yet. Opening the door, it was a guest bedroom, and he wasn't the first one in there. A man, with red hair and lightly tanned skin, was on his knee's reaching under the bed. Hearing Dipper, he turned to look at him, picking his wolf mask off the floor.

 

“Did you find anything in here dude?” Dipper asked, .

 

The man shook his head. “Nope, this room must have already been picked clean.” He looked Dipper up and down. “A sheep huh? Cute.”

 

Dipper walked around the room, to make sure he didn't miss something the wolf costumed guy may have. “There wasn't a sticker on the door and Pacifica's servants were pretty good at hiding things in the other rooms, so maybe the others missed something.” He ignored the 'cute' comment the redhead had made.

 

“You know, I'm a wolf and you are a sheep. You shouldn't be alone with me.” The man, who had to be in his early twenties, said.

 

“Haha...Maybe if we were actual animals.” Dipper turned to look at him. “Unless you are a werewolf.”

 

“I am no werewolf...” Said the man, walking toward Dipper. “But, I could still be a wolf to a little lamb like you.” He reached out and grabbed Dipper, by the chin; Dipper's eyes going wide.

 

“Woah! What are you doing?!” Dipper pulled away, falling against the dresser, his face red.

 

The man laughed, looking at Dipper. “You are adorable...little lamb..and I can't help but tease you.”

 

“I don't even know you...” The brown haired boy's heart was pounding in his chest, feeling very confused, and he did find the other man attractive; he liked his red hair a lot.

 

“You could get to know me, the party has only just started, we have lots of time to get to know each other.” The redhead said.

 

“Are you always so forward to people you just met?” Dipper asked, swallowing.

 

“Only the ones I think are cute...” The man placed his hand to Dipper's chest. “Why not just have some fun? For all you know, we'll never see each other again after the party is over.”

 

Dipper looked into the man's almost yellow eyes. “...What sort of fun?”

 

The wolf costumed man, leaned forward kissing Dipper lightly on the lips. It was technically Dipper's second kiss and once again, it was with another guy; his technically first kiss being Mermando. In high school, Dipper had realized he was bisexual, and Mabel had tried to set him up with guys in their school; but none of them interested him.

 

Slowly, Dipper returned the kiss, closing his eyes. He felt the redhead's tongue rub between his lips, letting the tongue into his mouth. The brown haired eighteen year old moaned into the kiss, the red haired man chuckling, and rubbing his tongue against Dipper's. The other man's hand moved down, between Dipper's legs, rubbing him through his costume's pants.

 

Dipper broke the kiss. “Ah..wait...that...” He shivered, feeling the fingers trail over his erection.

 

“Do you want me to stop?” The man asked, kissing Dipper's throat.

 

“No...” Dipper rocked his hips against the man's hand, tilting his head back. “I'm just wishing I wore actual pants under this costume....”

 

“Oh really?” Questioned the man, unzipping the front of Dipper's costume and looking at his boxers. He moved one of his hands into the brown haired teen's boxers, starting to stroke him. “Do you like this?”

 

Dipper let out a gasp, his hands going backward and the palms pressing on the top of the dresser he was leaning on. “Oh fuck....”

 

The man in the wolf costume, got down on his knees, pulling Dipper's boxers down. “We should probably hurry...Just in case someone else decides to check this room, right?” He wrapped his lips around the head of Dipper's cock, moving his tongue against it, and taking the teen's length deeper into his mouth.

 

Moaning, the teen's head went back, his eyes closed tightly, and his finger tips pressed into the dresser. “Mmmn!” He bit his bottom lip, rocking his hips against the other man's face. The red haired man moved his head faster on him, sucking, and licking. Dipper's legs were shaking, his heart was going a mile a minute, and his toes curled inside his shoes. “Ahmn!” He moaned out loudly, cumming into the other man's mouth.

 

Swallowing and pulling back, the redhead trailed his tongue over the tip of Dipper's cock. “Too bad we can't continue this here...” He pulled Dipper's boxers back up and zipped the costume. “I would love to do other things to you....” He winked and left the heavily breathing Dipper alone in the room to collect himself.

 

When the time limit was up, each guest went to a different servant and had their items counted, then they were given a piece of paper with the number of correct and wrong items they found; the correct number was then added to a list on a clip board to determine who found the most items. Dipper smirked looking at the piece of paper in his hand, having found 43 correct items and 10 fake items.

 

“How'd you do?” Mabel said, walking over to her brother, holding her own piece of paper.

 

“43, you?” Dipper waited for his sister to tell him how many she'd found.

 

“Well, I was partnered up with Marius and Grenda, and neither of them care about the prize Pacifica will be giving out.” Mabel held her paper out to him. “64.”

 

“They gave you all of their's! It isn't fair!” Dipper complained.

 

“We never made a rule about our friends helping us.” Mabel said.

 

Dipper frowned. “Fine, you win....What is it you want me to do.” Dipper said

 

Pacifica announced the winner, the prize being open ended plane tickets to anywhere around the world. “Alright, our next event is the date auction! Everyone who signed up please come to the front of the room.”

 

“Well, you better head up there Dipper.” Mabel said, pushing him.

 

“Wait..What? I never signed up!” Dipper protested.

 

“This is what I need you to do, one of the other guys called in sick, you have to replace him.” The brown haired woman said.

 

“You already had this all planned! You made the deal with me to make sure I couldn't back down!” Dipper pulled away from his sister. “Fine, but I will get you back for this....” He walked up to the front of the room and was given a number on the front of his sheep costume.

 

Dipper stood with a couple other men and women, all wearing mask and numbers. He was annoyed about being signed up for something like this, he was also annoyed the winner of the big prize was only one item ahead of Mabel. Pacifica walked along them, looking at the other party goers. “Alright everyone, you have a few more minutes to buy as many tickets as you wish, before we start the auction. I will explain the rules for this event. One, you can not take advantage of your date, no means no. Two, the only obligation your date has is to spend the rest of the party with you, if they wish to leave the party with you that is between the two of you. Three, you may NOT go up to the bedrooms with your date, leave the party if you want to do that sort of thing. And finally, you can only have one date! Now if all of you have finished buying your tickets, we will begin!”

 

Thanks to the ticket buying, Pacifica easily made the money back and more for the plane tickets. Dipper shifted uncomfortably as the auction began. When it was finally his turn, the bidding took off quickly, and the most aggressive bidder was a guy in a wolf costume. The guy in the wolf costume had many tickets, finally out bidding the woman trying to get Dipper by offering up all his tickets.

 

“So...I guess we hang out till the party is over....” Dipper said awkwardly, rubbing the back of his neck. The wolf put an arm around Dipper, walking with him to a more quiet part of the mansion. “Look, you better not get any funny ideas, you heard the rules.”

 

“No funny ideas?” The man asked. “Even after what we did earlier? Or would you rather that woman had won?”

 

Dipper shivered, his cheeks red. “I think she is a cousin of my sister's friend's fiancee, with the money she put down for those tickets.” He glanced at the man. “I don't even know your name.”

 

“Oh you do know it, just I'm wearing a costume right now. It is Summerween and a masquerade party after all.” The redhead said, under his wear wolf mask.

 

“I saw you without the mask earlier...I don't remember ever seeing you around Gravity Falls before.” Dipper said.

 

“Well this guy has never been to Gravity Falls before.” The man said.

 

“...What?” Dipper stared at the man, trying to process what he'd just said.

 

“He owed me and I wanted to come to this party. And what a party it has been so far! It has been a lot of fun. Though I have to say kid, it would be great if we could get out of here and continue.” The man said, grabbing the shocked Dipper, who had put it together, and pulling him out of the manor.

 

“BILL?!” Dipper cried out in horror. He'd let Bill, a demon, who had made him and his sister's summers with their grunkle a roller coaster of trouble, kiss him and give him a blowjob. “Oh god...” He put a hand to his face. “This isn't happening...”

 

“Oh but it is Pinetree.” Bill said, taking off the wolf mask. “You enjoyed it, does it really matter that I was me? Or would it have been better if it really was a stranger on his knees, with your cock in his mouth.”

 

“Why would you even do that with me? You've wanted nothing but to cause trouble for me and my family since the day I met you.” Dipper stared at him. “Did you choose a redhead just to get to me?”

 

“Nah, that was a coincidence, and I'm glad that it got you to give in a little easier though.” The demon stretched. “I saw you were dressing up as a lamb and decided to dress like a wolf.”

 

“Damnit Bill...” Dipper groaned.

 

“We could still continue what we started you know....I am only borrowing this body for a while longer, you should enjoy it before I have to return it.” Bill said.

 

“I am not going to take advantage of someone’s body!” Dipper yelled at the demon. “What the hell is wrong with you!”

 

“Lots of things are wrong with me, I'm a demon that has been around a long time kid.” The demon trailed a hand down Dipper's chest. “He won't know it happened and there will be no trauma to the body, so why not just give in and enjoy yourself.” He leaned in and licked his ear. “You could do anything you want.”

 

“Wh..” Dipper started having a coughing fit. “What has gotten into you?”

 

“I've found you attractive for a while Pinetree, you matured well, and I've been watching you touch yourself at night.” The demon looked into Dipper's eyes. “I have been curious about what it would feel like to be with you.”

 

“You pervert...” Dipper let out a small moan, feeling the demon rub him through his costume again.

 

“You are one too...Otherwise you would have shoved me away and gone back inside to get your sister....” Bill smirked.

 

Dipper took in a sharp breath and glared at Bill. “Fine...you want to know so badly....” He grabbed Bill's arm, walking toward the gate of the manor. “Mabel can get a ride back with Candy, I will apologize to her later...” He got into the car with Bill, driving to the Mystery Shack. “The Stans are out for their own party....” Dipper said. “We can go to my room....” Since he and Mabel were teens, Dipper had the attic to himself.

 

Bill followed Dipper to the attic, being pushed into the bed. “Eager are we?” Bill laughed, watching Dipper lock the attic door.

 

“I'm a teenaged man, who is about to have sex for the first time, with a time limit, of course I am eager.” Dipper moved over to Bill, both of them removing their costumes. Kissing each other, Dipper moved his hands over Bill's host body.

 

Bill broke the kiss, when he felt Dipper reach down to prep him. “No need to do that, I want to feel the pain.”

 

“You serious?” Dipper asked, raising a brow, then paused. “Right...I remember you are a masochist...Alright then...” Dipper positioned himself against Bill's ass, thrusting into him roughly.

 

The demon's eyes widened, he let out a loud moan his hands going to Dipper's shoulder's and digging into them so hard there was blood. “Yes! Harder!” Bill cried out.

 

Dipper moved against Bill, going in dry not being the best idea he had, but it was starting to feel better. The brown haired boy hunched forward, holding Bill's hips, and putting his forehead on the demon's chest. “Bill...” He said low, thrusting deeper inside the demon.

 

Both men began to move in a rhythm, Bill's moans turning Dipper on more. The brown haired teen loved the warm feeling around his cock, it was so much better than when he used his hand, and he loved the way it pulsed around him. Bill spread his legs more, his heels digging down into the mattress, and he bucked his hips with each of Dipper's thrust. With a gasp, Dipper came inside Bill, feeling the demon tighten around him. Bill felt the warm cum fill him, his own cock twitching, and when he came, his cum covered both his and Dipper's stomachs.

 

Dipper pulled out laying on the bed beside Bill, breathing heavily, and sweating. “Wow...That felt amazing...”

 

“I agree Pinetree....” Bill turned onto his side placing a piece of candy on Dipper's chest. “I should possess more of the guys who owe me things more often. Make it a game with you.”

 

The brown haired man took the candy. “I have to admit, you picked a really good costume...I would never have guessed it was you...” He shifted onto his own side, looking at Bill. “It sucks you can't have a permanent body...”

 

“I'm working on it kid...” Bill ran his fingers into Dipper's hair. “When I get it, you are the first person to know...I'll want it broken in nice.”

 

“It's sad that this is the most normal and best Summerween I’ve had...” Dipper put a hand to his face. “Mabel is still going to kill me for leaving her at the party.”

 

Bill got out of the bed, starting to get dressed. “There is only an hour before Summerween is over, I have to get this body back home to keep up my end of the deal. You should get some sleep Pinetree....I'll be visiting you in your dreams.”

 

“..See you there.” Dipper said, watching Bill leave the room. “...Am I in a relationship with him now?” He mused, too exhausted to think too much on it, and he fell asleep.

 

The End.

 


End file.
